Yong Pal
Details *'Title:' 용팔이 / Yongpali *'Also known as:' The Gang Doctor *'Genre:' Medical, drama *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Aug-05 to 2015-Oct-01 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Yong Pal OST Synopsis Yong-pal is about a doctor who falls into a huge amount of debt after putting his younger sister through kidney dialysis treatments. Desperate for money and using the alias “Yong-pal,” he begins making house calls to the wealthy, where he witnesses all manner of craziness. --''Viki'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Joo Won as Kim Tae Hyun **Jung Yoon Suk as child Tae Hyun *Kim Tae Hee as Han Yeo Jin **Kang Ji Woo as child Yeo Jin *Jo Hyun Jae as Han Do Joon **Kim Dan Yool as child Do Joon *Chae Jung Ahn as Lee Chae Young ;People around Kim Tae Hyun *Song Kyung Chul as Doo Chul *Jung Kyung Ho as Doo Chul's bodyguard *Ahn Se Ha as Hyun Man Shik *Park Hye Soo as Kim So Hyun *Choi Joon Yong as Tae Hyun's father cameo *Kim Na Woon as Tae Hyun's mother cameo ;Police *Yoo Seung Mok as Detective Lee *Jo Hwi as Detective Kim ;Others *Min Jin Woong as Lee Sang Chul (Tae Hyun's bodyguard) *Jung Dong Kyu as Representative Choi Chul Min *Kim Ik Tae *Kang Sung as Cha Se Yoon *Park Isaiah (박이사야) as Ali *Kim Kyung Ryong *Park Hyun Sook as housekeeper *So Hee Jung as nun *Han Min as nurse *Kim Jae Young as 2nd Yong Pal (ep 18) *Park Young Soo *Lee Kyu Sub as Doo Chul's subordinate *Park Dae Kyu *Yannie Kim as immigrant ;12th Floor at Hanshin Hospital *Jung Woong In as Chief Surgeon Lee *Bae Hae Sun as Nurse Hwang *Stephanie Lee as Cynthia ;Hanshin Hospital *Jo Bok Rae as Park Tae Yong *Cha Soon Bae as Chief Surgeon Shin *Kim Mi Kyung as Head Nurse Kang Soo Min, general surgery *Oh Na Ra as nurse, ICU *Park Pal Young as hospital director Byung *Jung Suk Yong as surgeon *Moon Ji In as Nurse Song *Yoo Joon Hong as resident 1 *Lim Hwa Young as resident 2 *Kim Dong Suk as Kim Do Young (resident 3) *Kim Kwang In as Lee Seung Hoon *Choi Na Moo as Nurse Jo ;Hanshin Group *Jun Gook Hwan as Chairman Han Chang Joo (Yeo Jin's father) cameo *Choi Byung Mo as Secretary Min (Han Do Joon's assistant) *Jang Kwang as President Go *Nam Myung Ryul as Chae Young's father *Kwon Tae Won as security chief *Kim Min Chan as Hanshin Group hacker ;Daejeong Group *Go In Bum as Chairman Choi *Choi Min as Choi Sung Hoon (Andre) *Choi Min as chief of staffs Production Credits *'Production Company:' HB Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Park Young Soo *'Director:' Oh Jin Suk, Park Shin Woo *'Screenwriter:' Jang Hyuk Rin Recognitions *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' **Daesang (Joo Won) **Top Excellence - Actress (Kim Tae Hee) **Top 10 Stars Award (Joo Won) **Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Tae Hee) **Best Couple Award (Joo Won & Kim Tae Hee) **Chinese Netizen Popularity Award (Joo Won) *'2015 Grimae Awards' **Daesang (Yoon Dae-young & Choi Je-rak) **Best Director (Oh Jin Suk) *'2015 Hallyu Awards' **Best Drama *'4th APAN Star Awards' **Best Supporting Actress (Chae Jung Ahn) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence - Actress (Kim Tae Hee) **Best Scriptwriting (Jang Hyuk Rin) Episode Ratings See Yong Pal/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:SBS